It is known that cenicriviroc (CVC) inhibits CCR5 and CCR2 receptors and prevents virus from entering into a human cell, such as the HIV virus (U.S. Pat. No. 8,183,273). The synthesis of CVC is also previously disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/506,955 and Int. Pat. Pub. No. WO 2001017947.

The present disclosure provides for purified CVC, CVC salts, including CVC methane sulfonic acid salt, or related analogs, and purified intermediates for preparing the aforesaid.
Conventional methods of synthesizing CVC, CVC salts, and related analogs, resulted in the presence of undesirable impurities. Thus, there is a need for highly pure CVC, purified intermediates thereto and process of making the same.